


Spoiled

by claudiacarranza



Series: Cycles [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/M, From RP, Oblivious Thor is Oblivious, The Author Regrets Nothing, what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiacarranza/pseuds/claudiacarranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cycle. Another lesson. Will Thor learn this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

"She.... She's what?" Thor asks Heimdall. Despite the fact that the Guardian never tells a lie, Thor clearly stands there in disbelief.

"She on Midgard. As a mortal. She is needed in Vanaheim, as you are, my Prince. Time is short," says Heimdall. His tones are bland, but his annoyance still rings through clearly. He opens the bifrost and all but flings Thor through it. Down to the last place Heimdall saw his sister. He was, perhaps, a little less polite about it than strictly necessary. Call him on it. Heimdall dares you.  
  


Chicago... The Windy City... Odin has a twisted sense of humor. Why is she on Midgard? As a mortal? Blame Thor. She's the perfect tool to teach him a lesson, no? And the life has been so intricately woven for her too. A young woman from a well to do family who has been raised with a silver spoon in her mouth and never denied anything she wanted. She excels at almost all that she does, leaving her arrogant in ways no one should be. And stuck up. Why? Blame her 'mother'. Princess classes. Prim, prissy, eloquent, exceptionally well mannered... A complete lady.

And currently, she can be seen sitting on the patio area of an upscale cafe, a dress that costs more than most people spend on a car adorning her body, her hair pulled up in a bun with tendrils hanging down in small curls around her face.

 

There's a crack of thunder, flashing rainbow light, and suddenly...

THOR

In all his armored glory, Thor is now in the middle of the street... where he promptly gets hit by a car.

Or rather... a cars hits him and just stops moving with a crunch and radiator steam. Thor looks at it in mild curiosity.  
  


CRACK!

FLASH!

CRUNCH!

This, of course, draws the attention of Sif and her blonde haired, green eyed companion. Both look up from their salads and waters and look over at the wreck. Several people are scrambling to call 911 and see if everyone's alright... the two girls remain where they are. From the blonde there comes, "Holy shit, he's gorgeous!"  
  


 

Thor steps from the now folded vehicle, blue eyes looking inside the car to ensure everyone is okay. Really. It's a good thing traffic was moving slowly. The car's passengers cold have been seriously injured. He steps away after a moment, assured the mortals aren't dead. Clipping Mjolnir to his belt, Thor looks about for Sif, and spots Amora instead. He presses his lips together and heads over.  
  


Green eyes track the movements of the Thunderer like a predator stalking it's prey and a slow smile curves on her lips upwards, trying to be flirty.

Sif rolls her eyes. "You're drooling Amy. Geez. Have a little self respect." Her head is shook and a sip of her water taken, the man not being given a second look. "Can you say 'desperate'? Pull yourself together, girl."

'Amy' shoots a glare at her raven haired companion before sticking her tongue out. "Have you seen his arms!?"  
  


 

"Hail, Amora. I have come seeking the Goddess. Heimdall has set me down here. I can only surmise she is near," Thor says to the blonde, without preamble, and without retorting to her comment about his arms. The raven haired 'mortal' is given a glance, then another. Wow! She looks so much like...  
  


"I have no idea what Star Trek/Renn Faire love child you just came from but I think you've got her confused with someone else." Wiping gently at her lips, the raven haired woman stands and smoothes out the long skirt she wears. "Time to go, Amy. We'll be late for tea with your parents otherwise."

The blonde looks pointedly at Thor. "My name is Amy...Sir." Standing, she nods her head. "Yeah, sorry. Tif. They'd be mad as hell if we weren't there. Well... With me anyhow."

 

Almost openly staring at Tif... Alirhgt FINE! Completely staring at Tif, Thor has to wrench his gaze from her to look at Amora long enough to reply to her. Or try to reply to her, because really... This is just mind boggling! He opens and closes his mouth a few times.  
  


Tif rolls her eyes and reaches out with one finger to push Thor's mouth closed. "You're going to catch flies." She can't helpp but chuckle a little. "Do you two know each othen then?"  
  


 

Thor closes his mouth with a faint click, attention now completely taken by the mortal. At her question, though, he glances at Amora briefly.

"Yes," he says after a moment's hesitation.  
  


Amora nods her head. "He's from back home. Lust been a while since we've seen each oth--" She stops as her phone rings and winces. You know who that's going to be... You ready, Tif?" And then she glances at Thor. "Coming along?"

Tif nods her head, smiling at them both. "Perhaps I should beg out then and give you two time to catch up. I'm sure you're parents will understand."

 

Thor starts at the odd noise, then headtilts at Amora. "Will Sif be there?" he asks her, even as he falls in step between the ladies.  
  


"We can talk about her later. Come on." Amora reaches down to grab Thor's hand.

Tiffany just shakes her head and sighs. "And this is why your parents say I'm a good influence..." She smiles up at Thor and offers her hand, palm down. "I'm Tif, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you..." She lets it trail off, an opening for him to offer his own name.

 

Thor blinks and looks down as Amora takes his hand in hers. Looking up into her face, he quirks a brow and takes his hand back. With this now free hand, Thor takes Tif's and bends to plant that perfectly princely kiss to her knuckles.

"Thor, Son of Odin and of Frigga. Lord of Thurdheim, Prince of Asgard; Lord of Storms and God of Thunder," says Thor, blue eyes on the mortal.  
  


Amora hmphs slightly, looking rather put out and insulted that his hand was withdrawn. "Your manners are slipping, Thor," is hissed scathingly.

Tif, on the other hand, smirks and arches a brow. "God of Thunder, huh? How long have you been off your medication, sweetie?"

Thor, eyes still on Tif, retorts to Amora, "I was not aware you were at liberty to touch me, Sorceress." But even so, he smiles winningly at Tif, headtilting, "Medication?"  
  


"Since when have you objected to my attention?" Amora glares at them both. "You really can't help yourself when it comes to her, can you?" She huffs once more and turns on a heel, heading off in the other direction and seeming to disappear into thin air.

Tif blinks between the exchange. "Look... If there's something going on between you tw--" A frown. "Amy? Where'd she...?"  
  


 

Thor presses his lips together at Amora's question, turning to peer unpleasantly as she turns her heel and goes. He sighs as she simply vanishes. Undaunted, Thor turns back to Tif, just now realizing he still holds her hand.

"The Enchantress comes and goes as she wills. Not as delicately as does..." His voice drifts away as Amora's comment zooms by and smacks him in the back of the head. "Sif?"  
  


 

Tif's head tilts her head off to one side. "Who is Sif?" The mortal seems completely and utterly confused. "Why do you call Amy The Enchantress? Not that she isn't beautiful but..." She looks down at their hands and widens her eyes, slowly extracting her own. "Sorry."

"Sif is..." Thor pauses as Tif moves right on to the next question before he can answer.

"I call her so because..." Once again Thor stops talking. His eyes too fall to their joined hands, reluctant to let her hand go.

"Nay. You have no need to apologize," he says softly.  
  


"I cut you off. My deepest apologies. It was very unladylike of me." Her hands fold in front of herself as she looks up at him. "Who is Sif exactly?"

 

"It is... alright," Thor says, with that sudden realization of not being upset by this. "Sif is my Shield Maiden, a warrior of Asgard. There is a concern in Vanaheim, and we are required."  
  


Something flashes the silver-blue depths of Tif's eyes and her body stiffens, hands tightening in front of her a moment. "Vanaheim?" Her voice is level and full of curiosity. "What is a Shield Maiden?" Her brows knit together in confusion.

 

Thor nods, turning to offer Tif his arm. "Vanaheim is one of the Nine Realms. A shield maiden is a woman warrior of my culture. They are fierce and loyal and beautiful. And not something one should anger."  
  


Linking her arm with his, Tif arches a brow. "You really believe you're a God, don't you?" She reaches up to pat his arm with her free hand. "There are doctors you can see for that. Medicine that helps with delusions. You seem like a nice guy. It'd be a shame if it were because you're crazy."

 

"Delusions? Forgive me, Tif. But I am not crazy. For indeed, I am who I say I am," Thor says as he starts to walk whatever Tif seems to want to go.

The young woman on his arm stares at Thor a moment before speaking. "Prove it." Yep. Challenge issued. "And why, if there are other Shield Maidens, do you need this one specifically? If it's important, shouldn't you be there instead of hunting this woman down?"

Challenge accepted. Thor grins ever so sweetly at Tif.

"I need her because she is mine. My shield maiden. The troubles there can be held at bay by the Warriors for a moment longer. But, you are right. I must find her quickly. As for your challenge, Lady Tif.. It is accepted. So tell me. Do you like rain?"

Yes!

Tif's head shakes. "Not particularly, really. I don't like getting all wet... Or dirty and mud always comes with rain." Her nose wrinkles slightly. "The smell is nice though. Which must sound so weird but I swear... Rain has an actual scent to it."

 

Thor nods as he listens to Tif, eyes scouting up ahead for a cover from the rain.

"So it does," Thor comments. He knows it. Not that he can really smell it himself. His eyes are flickering faintly and the smell of rain starts to dance about him and as soon as they are under cover.... Thor brings the rain.  
  


The scent of rain bring a smile to Tif's lips and then her eyes widen as it starts to pour. There's a split second when it looks as if she may try to step out into it when the motions suddenly reverses and she's tucking herself further away. "Oh my God..."

 

"Pretty much," says Thor proudly, reaching down to offer his side and the underneath of his scarlet cape to Tif. He caught that backpedal. Hmm.... Is this...?  
  


There's no hesitation from Tif to tuck herself against Thor's side, fitting herself there as if she had done it a thousand times before. "And you want me to believe you're responsible for the sudden storm? Those happen all the time." She's silent for a moment before, "You said you needed Sif because she's yours... What did you mean? Are Shield Maidens assigned to specific people?"

"Not usually, but she is. Because she's the best, and I'm the Prince," Thor says, answering the last question first before his brow quirks. "I could make it snow, if you'd rather," he offers. because it's too warm for snow, he knows this. not that that would stop him...  
  


Tif's nose wrinkles in distaste. "That's... Cold. You want her back because she belongs to you? You make it sound as if she's an object given to you as a present." A brow arches. "Alright then... Make it snow for me."

 

"Is it? I don't mean for it to. But the fact is that she was. Given to me, that is. When she came from Vanaheim to live in the palace. She would train as an aesir warrior and be my shield maiden. And then she went ot train with the Valkyrior and... well... She's now the best," Thor explains while adjusting the precipitation until...

"Snow," Thor states a few heartbeats later when enough of the rain has turned into tiny white fluffs of flakes that dance adn swirl on the breeze... and melt instantly on the summer-warm sidewalk.  
  


There's a sadness is Tif's eyes as she looks up at Thor and extricates herself from his side. "I've been called a lot of things in my life. Arrogant, spoiled, snobby... But I'd like to think I always appreciated the people in my life. I don't know why your Shield Maiden is here but I know if it were me... It would be to teach you a little humility... To teach you to be humble and appreciate the people around you..." She looks from him out to the snow and back. "You may be a God... A Prince... Any number of these things... But you lack the some of the qualities to make you a great man and ruler." And then she's stepping out into the snow, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

It leaves Thor standing there, mouth slightly agape as this mortal whom he thought to be Sif says these things to him and then just turns and leaves. He stops the storm as quickly as he begin it, watching the girl walk away.

And then he's shaking his head and turning away too. He doesn't have time for this. He has to find Sif!

**Author's Note:**

> Sif became mortal. No where did that say that she lost her memories. 
> 
> And Thor has no idea. 
> 
> Yes, Oblivious Thor is O-B-L-I-V-I-O-U-S.


End file.
